


I'm Gay?

by Artisticdreamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticdreamer/pseuds/Artisticdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is straight as can be, until he meets a certain hot headed Italian. Lovino is hella gay and he never thought he could turn someone gay. What will happen to these two dumb boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Introduce You To Some Lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the official story continuation from my Spamano Oneshots

        Isn't it interesting how a man can be the straightest man out there, then the next thing you know, that man is making out with another man? That is what happened with Antonio.  
        Now Antonio is a man many women have swooned over. He is tall, devilishly handsome, charming, muscular, and Spanish. He is a business man. Working for a high end company is tough, especially when you have flirted with all the women in the vicinity. Work gets done, yes, but he does have a life outside of paper towers and ink globs.  
        Outside of work, Antonio is lonely and looking for love. It sounds cliché, I know. But for him he finds it interesting. He wants to find a nice girl to marry, maybe have a few kids, and enjoy his life knowing he has someone to look forward to seeing when he gets home.  
        That being said, he goes out every night in search of this love. He hasn't found it yet. But he will. Just not how he expected it to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        Life is hard when you don't have a high paying job, a car, and can barely afford your apartment. That's how Lovino lives. Constantly running to work, eating nothing but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, all because he is poor. Well, not really poor, but he lives in New York city, so he is classified as poor. He has three jobs because of this. One is at a family owned restaurant where he works as a waiter. Another is working as a personal trainer for a man bound to die from cardiovascular disease. The final one, the one he likes the most, is spending three hours teaching orphans how to read, speak, etc.  
        Lovino is not a well tempered man, he snaps at people for no reason at times. But God forbid he snaps at a lady, his mama would tan his hide. He loves his mother and his whole family. Although, he may say his mom is a saint, but she can unleash the devil in her and it is terrifying.   
        He is too busy to look for love. That and he would have no money to support a family if he had one. In truth, he won't ever have a kid unless he somehow got a girl pregnant. Which he won't be doing anytime soon. The reason being, Lovino is gay. The only way he would have a kid is if he adopted. Now don't get the wrong idea, he wants a family, he just can't afford it at the time. There is also the whole being gay and living in NYC, where all the gays are very flamboyant, he just can't find a decent guy. He wants someone who doesn't make his gayness stand out. He isn't looking for love. Fortunately, love is looking for him.


	2. And Now They Meet

        Antonio was walking down the street one day on his lunch break. He was looking for a place to eat. He comes across this nice restaurant, that seems to be Italian. Curious, he walks in. Upon entering he notices a very marvelously designed interior. The walls are a nice olive green, the carpet a deep red, the décor resembled an Italian home, and the tables were sculpted in wood. Yes, sculpted, each table was different. One had an angel holding up the top, another a roman warrior. All of the tables were immaculate. He was in utter awe. This restaurant was beautiful. He looked around again, this time seeing a small podium near where he stood. At the podium stood a man, who was smiling at him. "Good afternoon. I see you like the décor."  
        "Like, is an understatement." Antonio countered. He loved this decorum. He wanted his place to be this nice.  
        The man chuckled, "That's what they all say. Now, is it just you? Or are there more coming?"  
        "It's just me, sir" Antonio replied politely, as he always is to people he doesn't know personally. The man, Romulus, as his name tag stated, escorted Antonio to a nice little table in the corner. The table had a grape vine wrapped around a column as its sculpt. It was stunningly beautiful, the amount of detail in just a leaf was extraordinary. "These tables are magnificent."  
        "I suppose they are, I have an friend in Italy who made these for me. I had to supply materials, but I believe that it was all worth it." Romulus said it with pride. "Anyway, Lovino, my grandson, will be your server. I must warn you, he isn't exactly the most endearing person. He will most likely scowl and insult you."  
        "Oh, that's okay." Antonio was used to being bitched at so this Lovino guy didn't sound that bad. "May I ask why he is like that?"  
        "He's always been a bit moody, but it been worse lately. He has three jobs you see an-"  
        "Why are you telling a stranger my life story, Nonno?" A deep sultry voice, laced with a thick Italian accent chided at Romulus. Upon hearing the voice, both Antonio and Romulus looked to see a young man standing with his arms crossed. Antonio presumed this man was Lovino. He was a very handsome man. Dark hair that glinted red in the light; vibrant green eyes with streaks of a golden hue; and smooth, tan skin that made him almost glow.  
        Wait, that's strange, did Antonio just say another man glowed?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        "Why are you telling a stranger my life story, Nonno?" Lovino was agitated by that. That man didn't need to know how many jobs he had. Even if that man is a fine piece of ass. Lovino sure would like a piece of it. No, stop it! Gay thoughts are not allowed in the premises of Lovino's mind while he is working! God damn. Sorry about that, the gay thoughts escape from time to time. Anyway, Lovino just wanted to take this man's order and that's it.  
        "Ah, sorry, I was just saying that you are somewhat," Romulus paused, "ah, grouchy. That's the word!" He beamed after he said that. Lovino just looked at him with a face of utter annoyance and "what the hell is wrong with you".  
        "Go away." It was spoken in a tone that was neither flat nor wavy. Nodding, Romulus left. After a second of staring at his obnoxious grandfather, Lovino turned to the man sitting at the table. The man was far too attractive to be American. Sorry, Americans, but one can tell if someone is from another country. "What would you like to drink, signor?"  
        "Ah, I'll just have some water." Oh dear God! Even his voice is attractive! Lovino desperately tried to keep it together.  
        "Water, okay. Do you know what you want to eat or you need a few more minutes?" His voice was thin and strained, he wanted to go back to the kitchen. He needed to calm down. The gay thoughts were kept in a corral before, but now the run wild and free. Oh God, Lovino wanted to see those biceps bare and covered in sweat. The man was looking at him with eyes that shone like emeralds in the light. Now, Lovino was panicking, he wanted this sexy man in front of him. Wanted him to fuck him hard into the wall of the storage room. But he never thought to ask himself, what if this guy is straight?   
        "Um, no I need a couple more minutes, señor." Holy sweet tea and dumplings. He is Spanish. Spanish! Hot damn, that explains it all.  
        "I'll be back with your water." I don't think Lovino has ever walked away faster in his life. If this man was who he was going to be serving for the next half hour to hour. Lovino is royally screwed.


	3. The Gay Emerges

        After about an hour or so, Antonio orders dessert. Normally, he doesn't stick around for dessert. The only reason being, he wants to talk to that stunn- _interesting_ waiter of his. His waiter, Lovino, has this way of holding himself that is absolutely fascinating. Antonio wanted to talk to this man for the rest of his life.   
        That was strange. It almost seemed like Antonio was saying he wanted to spend his life with him. Odd. Little does Antonio know, his waiter is slowly turning him gay with every huff, snappy comment, and stomp. Lovino was just that attractive. Even when he was glaring people from other tables stared at him in wonder. Yeah, he was a sexy Italian.  
        But that is so not what Antonio, a straight man, thought his waiter was sexy. Oh no. Not at all. He will admit Lovino is attractive, like the kind of attractive that makes you worry if he will steal your date from just a single look. Yeah, he is the kind of attractive a man should be afraid of. Then why does Antonio want to be near him so much?  
        He is so consumed in his confusing thoughts, that he didn't notice the slice of pie being placed in front of him. What drew him from his thoughts was a flick to his ear. Yes, a flick to his ear. The one who flicked him was none other than the man who gave him such confusing thoughts.   
        When the Spaniard looked up at the source of the abuse, he saw Lovino with one hand on his hip, the other hanging at his side, one brow was raised and he looked like the sassiest man on earth. Which he is, says author who is writing him to be whether it's canon or not.  "Do you space out like that all the time? Or were you coming to the conclusion that you are, in fact, stupid?"  
        "Such mean words to come out of a pretty mouth." Woah, woah, WOAH. WHAT? Did Antonio just say that? To a man? And the fact he just said it so casually, what in the hell? He has no idea what face Lovino is making, he doesn't care either. All he wants to do is get the hell out of this restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        As much as Lovino would like to complain about a certain man he is serving. He can't. He just fucking can not complain. Why? Because that man just flat out flirted with him. That's right flirted. Like oh my god, is this sexy, Spanish, green eyed, tan, motherfucker gay?  
        Bewildered by the obvious flirtation, Lovino slowly turned from the red faced man and walked away. He walked into the kitchen, placed his back against the wall. He was blushing so much he probably looked like a tomato. This, unfortunately, drew the attention of his younger brother.  
        Feliciano was right next to him in a heartbeat. Lovino wasn't paying any attention to his sibling. His mind was replaying the incident that happened just a few minutes ago. In all honesty, that's the first time someone flirted with him. He has no idea what to do. He doesn't think he can go back out there, but he has too. Damn. This will be hard.  
        After shooing his brother away, Lovino pulled himself together and left the kitchen. He walked up to Antonio's table; nervously, I should say. Although, he didn't show it. He all but slammed the check onto the table. Successfully startling the already flustered man. "Here's your check, Sir."  
        Gorgeous green eyes were wide with fear. "T-thanks." That's it! Lovino lost it at this. He asks the one question that has been wracking his mind from the second he looked at this man. This question may be taken the wrong way.   
        "Are ... are you gay?" It was said quietly so that other tables couldn't hear. And judging on the look on the Spaniards face, Lovino messed up. "Oh god, I am sor-"  
        "I have no idea." What? He doesn't know? "I mean, last I knew of I was straight, but then you appeared and I just don't know anymore." The amount of honesty in his voice was surprising. Did Lovino turn a man gay?


	4. What Will They Do

        Avoidance is key when trying to hide from a man who possibly changed his life forever. Antonio is confused, very confused. One minute he is checking out these girls sitting a table near him, the next he is imaging what it would be like to screw his hot waiter. The waiter was a guy, by the way, if it wasn't obvious. It was completely unfathomable. Antonio interested in a man? What is happening? Is God trying to say something?  
        Avoidance is hard when that man happens to live a block from Antonio's work. Literally, the pretty waiter is a block away from his place of work. He knew this by the fact he has seen Lovino outside of his apartment building. A downside to this is Antonio walks to work. It is completely reasonable since Antonio lives less than three blocks away.  
        It has only been two days and Antonio has seen Lovino more than he intended. He doesn't know if Lovino saw him as well, he doesn't really care. Whenever he caught sight of that glistening auburn hair and glowing tan skin, he ran. He ran all the way to work in a suit.  The reason he ran: he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. It's not like he wants to avoid Lovino, he doesn't. If the circumstances were different Antonio would try to be Lovino's friend. Unfortunately, the situation doesn't seem to be allowing that. Wait, actually, it might be best if he tries to befriend Lovino. Think of it, if Antonio became his friend then he might be able to understand his feelings better. Maybe he'll talk to Lovino tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        It was odd. Really odd. Lovino swore he saw Antonio run by his apartment the past two days when he leaves for work. Today was the second day it happened. He is currently at one of his clients' house. Being a physical trainer, I'm sorry, _private_ physical trainer, has its perks. Mainly the fact that he merely has to instruct what needs to be done and watch as it completed. Occasionally he will voice some tips or he will help the client with something. The rest of the time he is left to his mind. And right now he is thinking solely on a Spanish hottie he possibly turned gay.  
        Turning someone gay is quite a strange thing. Was he just that attractive to Antonio? Did he say something that made his sexual opinion towards men change? So many questions brimmed Lovino's mind. He wondered what his favorite ice cream flavor was. Yes, he actually is curious as to what Antonio has chosen as his favorite ice cream. Can he get any gayer? At this point, no. Three days ago, yes.   
        He actually found quite endearing in a way. I mean, a man he doesn't know was avoiding him because he might have turned that man gay. It was comically romantic. At one point he found himself wondering what type of friend Antonio would make. A funny one? A protective one? How about killjoy? Who knows? I know, but then that would be a spoiler. And what fun are spoilers? Yeah, not fun at all. Anyway, Lovino was under the impression that Antonio was a mix between the three afore mentioned descriptions. It makes sense to him and he doesn't know why. So, don't ask. This is why Lovino is going to hide in his bushes tomorrow morning and catch Antonio. Yes, yes a very foolproof plan. However, he may not need to execute that plan.


	5. They Are So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys I posted this from my phone and I can't really indent, but I knew you needed this. So I will probably from now on leave it as it is with double spacing between paragraphs and no indenting. Anyway, thanks for reading and all that. Love you!

The air it is crisp and cool. Autumn doesn't start for a few days, but boy does it feel as if it already has. He doesn't work today, so he thought it was a good day to talk to Lovino. If he were being honest, he was a little nervous. If I were to correct him, which I am, he is absolutely terrified. Why? Well, what does he say? Will Lovino reject his presence? Dear god, what if Lovino hits him? I think these are absurdities. However, Antonio is his own man, and a scared man forms unrealistic expectations. Men, they are beautiful creatures, but stupid beings. But seriously Toni man up, yesterday you said you'd talk to him. No turning back now. Mainly because Author will not let you. That's me, by the way, hi! 

Sometimes I get a little curious as to if he can hear me... Nope, he can't. Good because that boy is gayer than Richard Simmons doing a duet with Elton John. Lovino is magic, he made Antonio pull an Elton John. He'd be mad if he knew I said that. Anyway, the journey begins once Antonio, unfortunately, dressed, grabbed his wallet and keys, and let his apartment. Walking down the sidewalk as though he were heading to work, Antonio hums a song. It's nothing special, so no need for it to be mentioned. 

A few minutes passed and Antonio finds himself standing a little ways away from Lovino's building. Taking a breath, he heads towards the door. Before he could even reach the top step, the door flings open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the day. The day he was going to confront Mr. Sexy Spaniard. Oh yes it is going to be great. He is excited, to an extent of course. Lovino would never show it, obviously. However, he can't seem to stop the slight smile that plays on his face. There are no nervous vibes from him. He was ready to face the man invading his mind space. Seriously though, the amount of gay this boy has for him is amazing. He spent his morning imaging what it would be like to kiss Antonio. To hug him. To receive one of those dazzling smiles without reason. That smile, it was perfect. It was slightly crooked, but that added to the charm. No wonder Antonio got stares from the ladies. I am a lady who would not stare at him because of his smile. I would stare for that ass. It is fabulous and even Lovino agrees. 

Lovino enjoyed that ass and wanted to touch it. Seriously, the first time he saw it he was in awe and that suit was not helping. He looked great I'm a suit, but Lovino wondered what he looked like in casual clothing. What if he wore skinny jeans? Or looked like a bum? It doesn't matter, he'd look hot either way. Antonio would hotter nak- okay, no that's too far. Gay thoughts may have taken over, but there is a limit.

All these thoughts came to an end quickly. Why? Well, he had been looking out the window and happened to spot a certain curly head in the crowd. He doesn't know if he is wearing a suit or not, it doesn't matter. Walking fast he goes to his door. He takes a second to to gather his bearings. He flings the door open and marvels at the site in front of him.


	6. You Goddamn Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is laaaaattttteeee. I'm sorry. Internet at school was out, I was hanging out with friends, and overall having a small writers block. But! I pulled through and got this written for all my lovelies. So I hope you enjoy.

There in the doorway was none other than the sexy Italian waiter that he has been avoiding for the past two days. He was wearing black jeans that were tight at the thighs and claves, but bunched up at the ankles. Black and white checkered converse. He had a blue tank top on under a black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Around his neck he wore a long chained cross. There were a couple bracelets on his wrist. The most surprising (and attractive) item he wore were the glasses that adorned his face.  
  
Now these weren't simple glasses, they were the thick rimmed ones. Yeah, he had nerd glasses. And boy did he look hot. Antonio realized that he was, in fact, sexually attracted to Lovino. He still can't believe that either. I need to say something, I'm sorry, pause the story. Antonio knew he was attracted to Lovino the second he saw him. Alright, play story.  
  
Antonio is a man of many words, but right now he has none. He was literally stunned to silence. That never happened to him, it was odd for him to have his mind blank and only able to comprehend how beautiful this man can be. Almost angel like, well, as angelic a man who will cuss you out for no reason can be. Now, all Antonio needs to do is say something. Preferably something NOT stupid.  
  
"Uh... Hi.." Great, Toni, you didn't sound stupid. However, you did sound as if you just walked in on people fucking. I applaud thee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh... Hi.." Oh God he spoke, even though was an awkward hello. He still spoke! Oh how Lovino loved that voice. Loved? Lovino, doesn't love anything. He  _enjoys_  that voice. That's better. Interjection: Lovino does love things; tomatoes, coffee, his family (although he won't admit it), and his cat. So, I call bullshit! He does love Antonio's voice. Interjection over.  
  
"Hey," that was such a lame reply! Gosh, Vargas, you are a pure blooded Italian gay man! You know how to talk correctly. Goddamn. "What are you doing here?" There you go! Your voice didn't even waver. Congrats.  
  
"Um.. Well, I wanted to um ah talk to you." He talked slowly, each word was spaced out.  
  
"Really?" Lovino was shell shocked. Even never thought someone would seek him out just to talk to him. It was strange, but he felt his heart swell just a bit.  
  
"Uh yeah." Antonio was blushing and looking at his shoes. Lovino found this cute. He could is he Antonio's shoes himself, but that was because antonio was standing on a step. His hands were in his jacket pocket and he was slightly rocking back and forth. It almost seemed as if he is a restless person, always having to move in some way.  
  
Lovino stared, that is all he could do. Not many people want to talk to him for a second time in their life. So Lovino just stared at Antonio while standing in the doorway.


	7. I Am Actually Ashamed

He was staring. Just staring. With bright green orbs that reflected the light in golden streaks. Antonio wanted desperately to flee. Unfortunately, his legs weren't responding to the signals his brain sent out. Fucking brain, always gotta be a dick. So he just stood there with his head down. He isn't a shy person. Never has been, but today he just wants to crawl into a corner and cower.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm bothering you." He turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk to me. Or were you just lying?"  
  
Oh shit, he's right behind there, a few inches from Antonio. Turning back around slowly on the first step, Antonio came nose to nose with Lovino. The close proximity caused Antonio to swallow deeply. Why? Well, they are practically breathing the same air.  
  
"I- I wasn't lying. I re-really did want to t-talk." My god he was nervous as fuck. "I just am be-being stupid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Possibly, but it isn't like you are bothering me, dumbass." Crap! He called Antonio dumbass. Well, it is too late to take it back now.   
  
"I'm not bothering you?" It was spoken slow and his voice slightly deepened. Only slightly, but enough to cause Lovino's heart to skip a beat. Skip a beat, god fucking damn it all, Lovino Vargas your gay ass is amazing sometimes. That was sarcasm, just to notify those who did not recognize it.  
  
If Antonio were to bother Lovino, he would have to interrupt him while he was doing something. "No, you are not a bother, although, you seem like you can be one if you felt like it."  
  
God must be shining down his gay pride. Why? Well, after Lovino spoke that sentence, Antonio smiled. And now this wasn't a simple smile, it was a grin. A grin that one gets when they receive their favorite candy from someone they like without reason.  
  
And now Lovino feels the urge to rid that face of that smile. How? Well, with a smothering kiss of course.


	8. My, My, My What Have We Here

Holy. Fucking. Shit. This cannot be happening. One minute they are conversing. The next, Lovino had dragged Antonio into his house. Now that doesn't seem that bad, right? Wrong. Antonio was silenced. In a way that meant he couldn't even breathe. He could breathe through his nose of course. But that wasn't what made him flip his shit, internally of course.  
  
Lovino. Was. Kissing. Antonio. Yes, kissing, full on mouth to mouth. Antonio didn't expect it, but he doesn't mind it. Why? Because he is hella fucking gay and if he this hot Italian slapped him,  _he would feel blessed._    
  
So yeah, they are now making out against the door. Antonio had Lovino's legs wrapped around his waist, the other man's back to the wood. Hand were roaming. Nothing too crazy, but Antonio did find Lovino's ass quite nice to grab.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He. Keeps. Grabbing. The ass. And not does Lovino like it. Antonio is a very good kisser too, which not only surprised Lovino, but turned him the fuck on. Like damn, Toni, you got some skills. Lovino keeps slipping downward. Antonio picks him back up with an ass grab accompanied by a swift upward movement of both arms and pelvis. Lovino groaned each time.  
  
This make out session is getting steamy. It needs to stop, but neither want it to. No matter how many times Lovino say "stop" to himself. The kissing keeps going. That and the fact Lovino will not remove his hands from Antonio's face. He has one hand on Antonio's left cheek, the other in his hair. His soft, curly hair.  
  
After about a three minutes of shouting to himself in his head, Lovino breaks the kiss. Panting like dogs, they stare at each other for a solid minute and a half. I counted. Then, in a strained and low volumed voice, Lovino says, "You, sir, are a damn good kisser."


	9. Fools

He blinked. Now he was looking at Lovino, still on the porch. So, that was a daydream? It felt so real. Jesus, he must be going insane. How could he think that? Oh my god.  
  
"I am going to go now." Monotonous and quiet, Antonio voiced those words. He turned around slowly, then proceeded down three steps onto the walkway.   
  
"Wait, why? Hey! Why are you leaving?!" A hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. It was warm, but cool. This is also the second time Lovino has touched him, the first was when he flicked him. Antonio could feel his own body temperature rise at the contact. "I thought you wanted to talk!"  
  
Talk. That's why he came here, but he has no words. He: a man who talks in board meetings, to strangers, to everyone; cannot talk to this beautiful man.  
  
Dear God, was it strange for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is he being stupid for holding him back? He doesn't know. I do, I'm not telling though, no point really. What he does know is that Antonio has a very big bicep. Lovino's hand doesnt even fit halfway around it. Jesus, he know he was ripped, but damn!  
  
Anyway, Lovino stared urgently at Antonio, waiting for him to actually talk to him. That is why he came by, isn't it? In truth, Lovino wants to talk to him too. What about, he hasn't gotten there yet. He mainly wants to hear that fantastic voice. No! He means, he wants to get to know him. His deep, thickly accented voice was not at all attractive.  
  
"I do want to, just not today." That (nice) voice spoke suddenly, removing Lovino from his head. Antonio was looking down, obvious blush on his cheeks. Lovino realized he was still holding Antonio's arm, he released it.  
  
However, he moved his body to block the gate. This alarmed Antonio and he visually looked scared, upset and a few other emotions. People were buzzing by them on the sidewalk. Lovino, acting quickly, grabbed Antonio's phone from his pocket. He entered his number and sent himself a text message. Meanwhile, Antonio stood in complete shock at the actions. The Italian was proud of himself and winked at Antonio, "I'll text you later, Toni." With that, he handed back the phone and walked away.  
  
Dear God, was this exhilarating!


	10. Oh Shit!

He hasn't received a message or call from Lovino. It has been only a couple of days since they exchanged phone numbers. Antonio also hasn't seen Lovino at his house in the morning. It is strangely worry some. The reason why, he is unsure, they have only conversed a few times. For all he knows, he is in over his head and Lovino is just playing him.   
  
Now he is doubting things. God is testing him. He sees one attractive person, a man, and he instantly falls for him. He should give up, this is all just a big misunderstanding on his part. He feels so stupid.

Especially since right now he sitting on his couch with a half empty bottle of beer and football showing on TV. Now this isn't that bullshit American football, this is pure European football. Or  _soccer_  as the Americans call it. That blasted name he hates it.

Anyway he is also thinking about how fucked he is now. He just wants it to end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He hasn't been able to call or text Antonio like he wanted to. Why? Well he is in some deep shit. Not literally, that would be gross. But right now he is tied to a chair after being beaten for the past two days. The reason, his family is in the mafia. Yeah yeah, Author is doing a cliché, but hey now he isn't part of it. Lovino Vargas stays out of the mafia. In fact he hates it.  
  
But that doesn't matter to his grandfather's enemies. They see him and his brother as targets and ways to get to Romulus. It is terrible business. Rough. Brutal. Devastating. This business is what got his parents killed. Another reason why he keeps himself and Feli out of it.

So now here he is bloodied and bruised. All because he was protecting his brother. He let the bastards take him just so they wouldn't hurt his baby brother. He heard footsteps and groaned as another beating made its way to him. Lifting his head he glared at his assailant.

That glare was soon redirected by a strong right hook followed by more. When is it going to end?


	11. It Is A Lot To Fathom

It has been a week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. That long since Antonio has seen Lovino. That long and Antonio believed all of it was a hoax. He feels bitter inside. He feels as if Lovino took advantage of his emotions. It is terrible. It is heartbreaking.

Within the week Antonio has gone to work, home, to occasional dinners, and to the abandoned park. It is abandoned because a few years ago there was a massacre between a couple mafia groups. Italians and English. The Italians won the fight. Antonio is glad they did, he likes them better. His father used to work with them before he died back where he grew up.

He always gets tears in his eyes when it comes to his father. He loved the man, his father loved him. Antonio's mother had died during childbirth, so he never knew her. So he grew up with his father and his wife. Yes, his father had committed and act of adultery. This made Antonio a true bastard. He has a half brother through his dad's wife.

He lived to be almost seven years old as a happy boy with a loving father. Then, his father died, supposedly a heart attack. Looking back he thinks his retched step mother poisoned the only person who showed him love in that god forsaken mansion. Because of this custody of him was given to that bitch and ever since he was seven till he turn eighteen, he dealt with beatings, unruly punishments, and other abusive things from his brother and step mom. He was an angry child, isolated, and friendless. He was sent to school, but that's the only place he went.

Now he is a 23 year old man with a degree and a well paying job. He left that mansion with the money he fought for, the money belonged to him, his father gave it to him in his will. Just about everything was given to him. The mansion, the fortune, the cars, etc. He took most of the fortune, his dads favorite car, and the items that mattered to him. He drove for days until he found himself right where he is. He is now where he is as a man because of his messed up family. In a weird way he grateful, but he will always hate how they treated him.

A shrill scream sounded to his right less than a block away. He couldn't place the gender, but it didn't matter. Racing toward the scream, Antonio had no idea what sweet hell he just got himself into.


	12. The Truth Is Painful

Pain radiated through his body. Why? He doesn't know. Last thing he remembered was running toward a scream. God damn did he hurt. Breathing made his lungs burn. A tingling sentations ran down his face, like water or something trickling down his cheek.

After a minute of regaining his senses, Lovino remembered everything. He was strapped to a metal chair. Being beaten for information relating to his grandfather. He doesn't know much, he has told them that. They just don't believe him. So the beatings continue and get worse as time goes on. It they don't stop, he will die.

He hopes not, that would suck. Dying is the last thing he wants to do. He is only 21, not really the age he wants on his gravestone.

A sound emitted through the room, the sound of metal scraping metal. That was a sure sign someone was entering the room. But this time it was multiple people. Two men pushed a semi unconscious man into the room. There was a beg over his head, but judging on how he still walked, he was still slightly conscious. Pushing the man into a chair across from Lovino, they strapped him into the chair with four times the amount he had. With his head lolled back, the bag was ripped off and the mans features came into view.

By view I mean one could only see his neck, chin, and nose. He was breathing as if it was difficult. Scared as to who this was, Lovino growled, “Who is this?”

Laughing, one of the brutes, who brought the poor guy in here, grabbed the man's hair lifting his head so there was a clear sight of his face. And his face was Antonio's face. Now seething, Lovino screamed out, “WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?”

“Information." And with that said, the men left the room. Antonio's head is now facing down. Good. That means he can't see Lovino cry. He doesn't mean to.

Tears come with pain after all.


	13. Well This Isn't Helping

“Stop. Just stop!” Lovino shouted at the Spaniard in front of him. He was trying to get out of the straps holding him.

“I can't just give up, we have to get out of here!”

“Don't you think I know that already?!”

“Given on how you want me to stop trying to break free, I'd say I don't!”

The arguing ensued getting more intense as time went on. They were trapped in a chamber. It was dark and cold. Lovino was confused as to why Antonio was here, he was also furious he was. Antonio shouldn't be here. He wasn't involved in this kind of thing.

At least he hoped he wasn't.

“Hey,” Lovino's voice stalled, “Do you know why you are here?”

Antonio looked a bit shocked at the question. “I should be asking you that.”

“What?” His mouth was dry. Where they both involved in this shit? Was Antonio a mafia man? What was going on? “They want information about my grandfather, he leads the Italian mafia in these parts.”

“Romulus? He didn't strike me as a person in the mafia, let alone the leader!”

“That is exactly how he wants it. He wants to be invisible, but seen. My brother and I are the only ones who know what the leader of the strongest Italian mafia in the United States looks like. Well, you, my brother and I.”

“You're part of the mafia?”

“No, I got myself and brother out when I was 15. It's a dangerous business to be in.”

“Yeah, I know. Seems like no matter what you do to leave, you still get dragged back into it.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“My dad was killed by mafia.”

“Who was he? His name, I mean.”

“Alfredo Carriedo.”

That name struck a chord with Lovino, he sucked in his breath and realized that Antonio has met him before. When they were kids. Many years ago.

Antonio's dad and Lovino's grandfather were best friends. Until Alfredo was unexpectedly murder by his bitch of a wife. His wife was secretly a member of the Portuguese mafia. Alfredo was the leader of the Spanish mafia. After his death, the Spanish mafia fell to the Portuguese. Antonio was the last person to know any of this.

None of this is helping the situation.


	14. How Much Longer?

Antonio didn't like how Lovino's face went pale at the mention of his father's name. What did that mean? Did Lovino know something about his father that he didn't? What was it?

He didn't ask about it. He could do that later. Right now his main goal was getting the fuck out of this place. His anger was rising, soon he would explode.

His father always told him to watch his anger. It was destructive. Terrifying. And ruined his mentality. He takes medication for it. Yeah, it's that bad. One time his step mom sent him to a mental institution for three months. It was true hell for him. He was locked in a white room most of the time. Shit like that really fucks people up. 

Lovino was grumbling to himself about god knows what. Hopefully it was about leaving.

After what seemed to be ten minutes of silence, Lovino spoke, "They want information about your father. That or they saw you talking to me and assumed you knew things about Grandpa."

"I don't know much about my father nor your family. They need to release us today and maybe I'll let them live."

"Calm down. I don't doubt your ability to kill, however, I do not wish to see you commit a major crime." Lovino's voice was steady as he spoke. He could tell just by Antonio's arms that this man was deadly. It was somewhat exhilarating and extremely terrifying.

Antonio looked at him with an unreadable expression and then sighed. "Lovi, you have no idea how bad it is to be in this room with me. Especially with my anger levels rising as we speak."

"Do you have anger issues or something?"

"Medicated and everything."

"Oh." That actually explained quite a bit. Nice guy, big muscles. Big muscles, deadly consequences. He didn't exactly look like a killer in the face. He had a nice face, even more so when smiling. A charming smile that made butte-.

SLAM! The door opened and two people, neither of the boys wanted to see, stepped in.


	15. Their Only Hope

Of all people why them? Antonio was glaring and, unconsciously, growling at them. A man and a woman. The woman had silver hair pulled back into a tight bun, a blue pencil skirt and blazer, black heels that looked deadly, and a wrinkled face contains two beady eyes. You could tell she was pretty in her youth. Now, not so much. The man wore a black suit and shoes, his hair slicked back, his eyes couldn't be seen due to the sunglasses (sunglasses in this place?), he had a large scar on the left side of his face. That scar made Antonio happy.

"Well, well, this is a familiar sight." The old woman smirked at Antonio who growled in return. "How long has it been you filthy brat?"

"Not long enough," Antonio grumbled out, his accent was thick and made it hard to understand his words, "I could have gone a lifetime without seeing your face again, stepwitch!"

Stepwitch? That was so lame, Lovino groaned in his head. See the man and woman were Antonio's half brother and ex step mom. Hence the glaring and the growling and the name calling.

Antonio is a spitting image of his father, except for the eyes and hair texture. Those traits he got from his mother, a beautiful woman with kind green eyes and soft chocolate curls. Lovino knew this from a single photograph.

Andreas, Antonio's half brother, looked more like his mother. He had only one trait that he shared with his father, the straight nose. Jenine, Andreas's mother, had a crooked nose.

In other words Antonio was hot, Andreas was not. (Lol beautiful rhymes brought to you by your lovely author.) 

"Don't talk to mother like that!" Andreas roared out. "You should be grateful we are here."

Lovino's face contorted into frustrated confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We," he pointed to himself and his mother, "are your," he thrust a thumb towards Antonio and Lovino, "ticket out of this place. So. Be. Grateful."

"I'd rather di-" Antonio started then was cut off.

"Antonio, they are going to get us out. Be grateful for their generosity." Lovino commanded.

"Oh honey, we aren't being generous. Your grandfather paid us off, little Italian. 30 thousand."

Lovino had his mouth agape. He was shocked, but he will be giving that old man a hug next he saw him.

Andreas moved to untie Lovino first, Antonio watched him carefully.

A couple minutes later the four of them were heading out of the building. Antonio looked at Lovino, "I'm sorry."

Sorry? Why was he sorry? There was no reason for that to be said. So, why?


	16. The Apologies Need to End

He had to apologize. He just had to. He wasn't about to tell Lovino the reason why he said it. He said because he was just sorry. Sorry Lovino had to deal with him. Sorry Lovino had to suffer in the presence of such awful people. Sorry he couldn't live a normal life with his brother, away from all this mafia stuff.

Antonio spent his whole adult life running from the mafia. Once they find him, he runs again. He tries to live a normal life. Make friends, get a nice job, maybe even get a girlfriend. He never really let anyone know why he moved to the city or town. Not many people asked. He liked that.

Lovino didn't know he moved a lot. He wasn't sure if he should tell him. I mean I've moved a lot and sure its not because mafia men were after me, but I still tell people. God, I need to stop writing my thoughts into this story.

Walking behind his abusive step mother and half brother mad him mad. He hated those two. And having them free him, made it worse. He also didn't like how Lovino only had to say one sentence and he calmed down. He didn't like the meaning of that. It could just mean he trusted Lovino. Yeah, he's going with that.

They walked and walked until they finally stepped outside. Antonio didn't recognize the place. If he did, he would have grabbed Lovino and ran. Since he didn't know where on God's green earth he was, he stood there, unsure.

Lovino tapped his shoulder and whispered, "That's my grandfather's car, the one he uses on occasions like these."

"Ah okay," Antonio paused, were they going different ways? Oh no. He didn't think he could take it. "Are you going to go on your way then?"

"Yeah," Lovino then gave a light scowl, "you are coming too, you know."

Phew, that was relieving. But he had a feeling they weren't going to share embarrassing childhood stories in the car ride.

They headed to the car, not bothering to say a goodbye or thanks to Antonio's childhood ruiners.


	17. This Is A Lot Of Dialogue

"Who are you really?" The second all car doors were closed, Lovino attacked with the questions. "How much do you know about mafias? What happened to you after your father passed away? How-"

"Lovino, slow down. Let the boy answer." Romulus interjected as he pulled away from the building.

Lovino was sitting in the back with Antonio, staring intently at him. The gaze was making him uncomfortable. "I- You know who I am."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Sí. And I don't know much about the mafias. All I know is they know me and tend to come after me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, there have been multiple incidents where I have been almost killed. There was one time they broke into my house and kidnapped me. Sometimes they mail me death threats."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. Do you think it could do with my father?"

"I'm not sure. Grandpa?" Lovino turned his gaze to his relative.

"There is a possibility, however, once we get home we can discuss this further. For now, both of you rest. You've had a stressful day." Romulus chastised.

Antonio and Lovino looked at one another. They sighed and followed the orders given to them. Antonio leaned back in his seat and eventually passed out.

Lovino leaned back as well, but he didn't sleep. He thought about things. He thought about how Antonio looked so peaceful when he is sleeping. He thinks about how messed up his life is. How much he wants to be normal.

The last thing he thinks about before falling asleep is how much he wanted his mom right now.


	18. Resting Up For A Long Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but im going through some mental things. Omg like how typical, but it really doesn't happen to me often so yeah im sorry. but enjoy this filler...

He dreamed. It was more like a nightmare in truth. He was running through a forest. It was dense, dark, and cold. The trees seemed to grow taller the longer he was there. There was no noise. No other life forms besides him.

His legs started to feel like jelly, his lungs burned from lack of oxygen, and his heart hammered hard in his chest. Fear coursed through him. Every minute or so, he glanced behind him. 

Nothing. Just trees. Why was he running? What was he afraid of?

He doesn't know. He can't think. He can only run. There was a sudden howl of wind. Pausing in the strong breeze, he swiveled on his heel. Nothing, still.

This was getting stranger and stranger. His heart pounded dangerously in his chest. The burning in his lungs calmed a bi as he gasped in more air. He couldn't stand here for much longer. The monster would catch up.

Monster. That's what it was. A foul beast that has been after him for years. He knows not what it looks like. What it sounds like. Or even why it is after him. All he knows is he must run from it.

It has no name that he knows of. It only appears in his dreams. His nightmares.

Slight jostling to his shoulder gently lulled him out of his slumbering state. His green eyes opened to the dark of night and cool air that came from the open car door. Looming above him was Antonio. A small warming smile spread across the Spaniards face at the sight of Lovino's awakening.

Getting out of the car Lovino walked into the building they were parked infront of. Antonio followed close behind, not saying anything. Just keeping a comfortable distance as they walked. Lovino felt a wave of relief as he stepped onto the cream carpet of his grandfather's house.


	19. He Doesn't Want To Talk

As soon as he entered the house, Antonio felt dreadful. Not because of anything that happened, no because of what will happen. He doesn't want to converse with these people he barely knows. Especially concerning his past. His past is awful. Dreadful.

He doesn't want to talk. He doesn't. For once in his life he does not want to be heard. Doesn't want to be listened to. He still cannot believe his brother and step mom did that. The let him go. They hate him. So why?

He doesn't really have any time to think more on the question. "Antonio, are you hungry?" Romulus asked upon seeing him enter the house.

"No. I'm not hungry, thanks though."

"Then why don't I show you to the spare room and you can rest up. We can all talk tomorrow." Romulus said with a polite smile. Antonio just nodded. He was tired. Sleep was pulling his eyelids. Romulus lead him up some stairs to a room. It was quaint. The bed looked comfortable, which is good.

He was left at the doorway by Romulus. Taking a few paces in, he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed. It smelled nice and was soft. Excellent. He scrambled for a bit and got under the covers. Still fully clothed.

He closed his eyes for sleep to take him. The ticking of the clock sounded in his ears like a lullaby making him tire even faster.

But sleep elluded him. Snapping his eyes open he stared up at the ceiling. Figures danced across it as cars drove past the house. It was entrapping. He closed his eyes once more.

This time a single thought floated through his head:  _Why did they let me go?_  That was it. Why? Why? Why? He didn't know and so it bothered him. He would not be able to sleep unless he got so tired he was forced to pass out. All from one thought.

And so he layed there listening to the ticking of the clock. Watching the shadows dance with the lights on the ceiling. And repeating the same thing over and over again in his head.

Why did they let him go? Maybe if he talked about It all, he'd find out.


End file.
